


icing on top

by lollipoppi



Category: TREASURE (Korea Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Come Eating, Comeplay, Hand Jobs, Licking, Light Somnophilia, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:59:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29378151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lollipoppi/pseuds/lollipoppi
Summary: junghwan just wants a taste.
Relationships: Choi Hyunsuk/So Junghwan
Comments: 8
Kudos: 26





	icing on top

hyunsuk is having a good dream.

he fell asleep on the couch after movie night with the other members - he thought he was just resting his eyes, but now he's feeling heavy and floaty all at the same time, warm all over, and he's dreaming.

in his dream, there are hands on his thighs, running up and down, massaging, squeezing light. he can't quite tell who it is, whose hands they are - the image is fuzzy and hard to focus on, but that doesn't really matter when one of the hands moves between his legs instead, a teasing pressure over his cock that increases slowly until it's rubbing firm, and he's reacting quickly, hardening fast under their palm.

it would be better under his clothes though, so he shifts his hips, lets a little groan slip out, and his dream partner gets the hint. they make quick work of his clothes, pulling them down just far enough to free his cock, then barely a moment later a hand wraps around his cock, giving him that tight pressure he was looking for. 

it's delicious, almost, the sensation of this hand around his cock, working him gently, sending tingles up his body, heating him up. but it feels different to all his other dreams - it feels _better_ , much more exciting, more _real_... then his brain seems to snap to attention and he realizes, of course, he's not dreaming at all.

he peeks his eyes open, and his breath catches in his throat as he sees their maknae settled between his legs, gaze focused on his hand around his hyung's cock, tongue poking out between his teeth in concentration.

"junghwan?"

the youngest doesn't seem surprised, not guilty to be caught. he doesn't even look up at hyunsuk's face, just mutters out, "i just wanna know, hyung."

hyunsuk can't say anything, swallows hard around a groan instead as junghwan swipes his thumb over his slit, a smear of precum wiped away with it.

"i know what mine tastes like..." junghwan is saying, teasing at the tip again, watching more precum bubbling out, "and jeongwoo-hyung's... i just want to know what yours tastes like too."

hyunsuk knows he should stop this, should say something at least - he's their leader, he shouldn't be allowing this, not with their maknae - but it's been so long since someone else has touched him, and junghwan is willing and surprisingly talented... there's heat clouding his mind and he likes it so much, he can't find a reason strong enough to stop.

so he bites back a moan as junghwan ducks his head down and wraps his lips around the tip of his cock. hyunsuk feels his tongue press against his slit for a brief second, just a tiny lick before junghwan pulls off with a pop, spit already shining on his lips. he's moving his tongue in his mouth, smacking his lips almost, _tasting_. then he nods, to himself, and hyunsuk can't hold back the moan this time as junghwan swallows him down, lips stretching wide around his cock, hot and wet and _perfect_.

he doesn't keep that up for long, though. it seems junghwan knows what he wants - and while their maknae's lips bobbing on his cock is more than enough to turn hyunsuk into a whining mess, it turns out junghwan would much rather _lick_ than _suck_.

so he's got his hand firm back around hyunsuk's cock, pumping steadily, and his tongue is instead flicking over the head rhythmically, licking up the precum that's dribbling out, lapping at it like a dog, like it's a melting ice cream and he's catching the drips. he pushes up hyunsuk's shirt to bare his soft tummy, quivering with the effort of keeping his hips still as junghwan works his tongue and his hand in perfect unison, working him up almost embarrassingly fast - but hyunsuk can't bring himself to feel ashamed right now, not when it feels so good.

he couldn't draw it out if he tried. in no time at all, hyunsuk is cumming with a moan, shooting out over his stomach, heart racing. junghwan waits only a few moments, only until hyunsuk's chest is no longer thumping, breath barely caught, then he's leaning forward and laying his tongue flat on hyunsuk's skin, licking broad and wet over his tummy to clean up the mess, catching the cum on his tongue and swallowing obscenely. he hums at the taste - and the sound, the image of junghwan eating him up like that has hyunsuk flushing bright red, burning hot inside and out.

"i like that," junghwan says eventually, sitting back on his heels. hyunsuk can see the bulge in their maknae's pants, the matching flush on his cheeks, and he reaches out to return the favor, to help junghwan out too.

but junghwan slides back before hyunsuk's hands can reach him, slipping to his feet instead. he's already got what he wanted.

"thanks, hyung," he says, already moving away, heading back to the bedrooms to sort himself out (or find someone else to do it for him).

hyunsuk just lies on the couch, feeling the heat still thrumming through his body, trying to bask in it a little longer before the icy guilt can creep its way in. he knows the regret of allowing their maknae to _use him_ like that will wash cold over him soon enough, but for now it's only the spit drying on his stomach that's making him shiver.

**Author's Note:**

> ✌️
> 
> [cc](https://curiouscat.me/lollipoppi)


End file.
